In vehicle-mounted devices which can utilize a communication function, a technique of transmitting a routine message in response to a mail received while driving has been known as a technique of transmitting and receiving an E-mail in a vehicle (for example, see PTL 1).
A handsfree device that notifies the reception of an E-mail with voice has been known (for example, see PTL 2).
A vehicle-mounted device such as a car navigation apparatus and a portable device such as a mobile phone are connected to each other using Bluetooth (registered trademark) which is a near field communication standard to actualize a handsfree call function, a phone book transmitting function, an audio or video stream reproducing function, a data communication (dial-up communication) function, and the like.
In Bluetooth (registered trademark), various functions are defined as profiles by Bluetooth SIG (Special Interest Group).
The handsfree call function is actualized using HFP (Hands Free Profile) (see NPL 1). The phone book transmitting function is actualized using PBAP (Phone Book Access Profile) or OPP (Object Push Profile) (see NPL 2 or NPL 3). The audio stream reproduction remotely-controlling function is actualized using A2DP (Advanced Audio Distribution Profile) and AVRCP (Audio/Video Remote Control Profile) (see NPL 4 and NPL 5). The data communication function is actualized using DUN (Dial-Up Networking Profile) (see NPL 6).
In June, 2009, MAP (Message Access Profile) ver. 1.0 is formulated by Bluetooth SIG and the profile by which an E-mail of a mobile phone can be viewed or the like by a vehicle-mounted device is completely formulated (see NPL 7).